Good Night Sleep
by Himitsu Sakka
Summary: Luffy protects Nami while she is sleeping, for she doesn't want to be disturbed... and he gets an awesome slumber in return... LuNa, Rated T for swearing, Two year time skip, Enjoy!


Hey guys! I'm back, with a new One shot! I was really proud that I got 8 reviews in my last one shot! So I just wanna say thanks! But anyways I'm coming in with a new one shot so... sit back and relax and enjoy!

Good Night Sleep

Parings: Luffy X Nami

Rated T: For swearing

2 year time skip

And Oda own One piece

It was a nice hot day in the Mugiwara crew. The sun was shining, calm seas, and no disturbance. Everyone had to adapt to the heat by wearing light clothing to stay cool. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were in their swimming trunks, while Nami and Robin where in their bikinis. Luffy was sitting on top of the sunny go's head while Ussop and Chopper were fishing. As for Nami and Robin... They were on their long chairs, on the grass deck, trying to catch a tan.

"Man, it's hot today..." said Nami wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her arm. She took out a pair of sunglasses and put it on. Robin nodded in agreement. Then the kitchen door opened and the blonde chef stood at the kitchen entrance with drinks in his hand. He took a deep breath in and out and then...

"NAMI-SWAN!~ ROBIN-CHWAN!~" He gracefully skipped over to Nami and Robin with the drinks in his hand.

"Your drinks, Mademoiselles..." said Sanji in his gentlemen tone. Nami and Robin both chuckled softly and accepted Sanji's drink. Luffy turned around and saw Sanji giving Nami and Robin their drink, and he was parched.

"Oi! Sanji! How come we don't get drinks?" Luffy shouted with an angry expression.

"Yeah, how come!" Ussop and Chopper added from besides Luffy.

"Because you shits always cut out our food supply! And plus Nami-swan and Robin-chwan deserved the drinks!" Sanji yelled back. Nami watched Sanji and Luffy argue back and forth. She looked back down at her drink that Sanji made for her. She soon let out a small sign.

"Luffy, do you want some of mine?" She asked. Everyone turned their heads at Nami and looked with a surprised expression. She looked around at everybody and had a confused look and she cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" asked Nami not knowing what she had said. Luffy grinned and hopped off from sunny go's head and went on the deck. He happily walked over to Nami with his silly grin still on his face. Nami chuckled softly when she saw his grin. Nami sat up on her long chair and gave her drink to Luffy. Luffy took Nami's drink, and only took a small mouth full of Nami's drink before giving it back to Nami. He wiped his mouth then smiled at Nami.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy grinned.

Nami smiled back. "No problem." she laid right back on her long chair and soon tried looking for a comfy spot. Just after a few moments she relaxed again and nipped her drink. She placed her drink down on a table beside her.

"Nami-san." Robin said. Nami turned her head to Robin. "When are we going to dock at another island?" Robin ask.

"I'm not fully sure... Maybe tomorrow." Nami said. After a few moments, her eyes were a bit heavy and she let out a small yawn. She stood up from her long chair and stretched out her body from her tense muscles and she gently rubbed her eyes**.**

"I'm going to take a short nap... Robin make sure these idiots don't destroy anything.. Especially Luffy." Nami said in a tired tone. Robin nodded but couldn't help but giggle softly. Nami began to walkstairs to the second deck and then head inside the woman's quarters. She head to her bed and laid on top of it. She pulled up her blanket to her neck and her head on her pillow and she closed her eyes. But only to be open again by a loud crash and laughter outside. Nami ignored it and tried to go to sleep. She kept on rolling over in her bed, trying to find a comfy spot on her bed. After awhile more louder noise came outside of Nami's room. She got a bit irritated, but time after time the guys outside didn't seem to shut up. Nami picked up her pillow and place it on top of her face. More laughter, and louder noises gotten on Nami's last nerve. She sat back up and got out of her bed. Nami gridded her teeth and and head outside of her room. Once outside, Luffy, Ussop and cCopper were running around and laughed, while Zoro and Sanji were fighting... Nami felt a vein from her forehead pulsating.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nami shouted out of the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and was standstill. "I'm trying to sleep! So would you please shut up!" She shouted angrily. She went back inside her room and shut the door hard.

Luffy pouted a bit, but soon his face lit as an idea popped into his head. "Sorry guys, I gotta do something. I play later." Luffy began to leave his friends and head up to Nami room. Once Luffy made it there, he stood against Nami's door and was acting like a bodyguard. Ussop came upstairs and saw Luffy standing against Nami's door. He cocked his eyebrow and walk over to Luffy to see what's happening.

"Hey Luffy!-"

"Shh! Nami's sleeping." Luffy whispered loudly and put a finger in front of lips. Ussop had a confused look on his face. 'Since when did Luffy care about Nami's nap?' He thought.

"Well, Chopper and I are going to play cards... You wanna play?" Ussop in a quiet tone. Luffy replied by shaking his head. Ussop still had his confused look. He looked at Luffy for a couple more seconds, then head back down to the grass deck with Chopper. Moments later his felt his stomach rumble... He was hungry. He clutched his stomach and soon slowly slid down on the door and sat on the ground while his stomach was grumbling.

"Oi! It's Lunch! Call Luffy and Nami!" Sanji shouted out. Luffy felt his jaw drop. Oh, the irony. But he kept strong and stood back up and ignored his stomach growling.

"I'll go get Luffy and Nami." Zoro said. Zoro walked upstairs to Nami's room but saw Luffy standing in front of it.

"Oi Luffy! It's lunch time and why are you in front of Nami's room?" He asked.

"Zoro! Shh! Nami's sleeping!" Luffy said in a loud whispered voice. Zoro looked at him with half lidded eye.

"Why do you even care? Orange haired witch always charge me for no certain reason..." He grunted. Luffy grinned a bit.

"Well, what would we do if Nami wasn't here with us?" Luffy said.

"Don't have to pay her any money..." Zoro said jokily, Luffy chuckled a bit. Zoro began to head back to the kitchen. "I'll make sure I give you something to eat after lunch." He said. Luffy smiled happily.

Zoro got back inside the kitchen sat down on his seat. Sanji looked back and didn't saw Nami or Luffy with him.

"Oi, Bonsai tree, where is Nami-san and shitty captain?"

"Nami's still sleeping and Luffy is standing out guard for her." Zoro said bluntly.

Sanji had a confused look on his face. "Why?" He asked

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he doesn't want us to disturb Nami."

Sanji eyes lit up. 'So he could have my Nami-swan to himself!' Sanji thought and bit his cigarette. "I'll go have a little talk with our captain... I'll be right back." Sanji was about to leave the kitchen but Zoro stopped him by hold his katana in front of him.

"Like I said, Luffy doesn't want Nami to be disturbed." Zoro grunted. Sanji only replied by clicking his tongue and he pushed Zoro's katana over him so he could go through. Sanji continue heading to Nami's room and soon felt something pulling him back at his ankle. He looked down at his foot and saw a sprouted hand out off the ground.

"Robin-chan?" He tried to get away from Robin's sprouted arm grip. Robin came out the kitchen but still held her grip on Sanji's ankle.

"Zoro-san is right. We should leave Nami to her sleep." Robin said smoothly. Sanji continue to struggle through Robin sprouted arm grasp, but every time he struggles; Robin tightened the grip. Soon Sanji stopped struggling and gave up.

"Okay, Robin-chwan... You can let go of me now." Sanji said. Robin let go of her powers and the sprouted arm disappeared and left cherry blossoms on the ground. Sanji looked back at the stairs for a few moments and then looked away, heading back inside the kitchen along with Robin.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet... And the sky was now partly orange. Most of the crew walked to their rooms to start on their sleeping, while Luffy still lazily stood in front of Nami's door. He was tired and hungry. His eyes were heavy and his stomach was empty...

"Well everyone is asleep... Time to find something to -yawns- eat..." Luffy fell over and passed out. He began to snore out loud and a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

-In Nami's Room-

During her nap, she heard loud snoring outside of her room, which interrupted her nap. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed. She stretched out her body and tucked all of her hair out of the front of her face, behind her ear. Nami walked over to her door and opened it but the door stopped when it hit something. Nami peek at the opening space and saw Luffy laying on the ground, sleeping. She forcefully opened the door and pushed Luffy legs as well. She got out of her room and close her door behind her. She walked over to Luffy's head and kneeled down.

"Oi, Luffy. Wake up." Nami genitally tapped Luffy's cheek. But it did nothing. She began to tap his cheek a bit harder but still nothing. Nami frowned angrily. "Oi! Luffy! Wake up already!" She began to shout. Nami pinched his cheek and twist it, but with no effect. Nami signed and clutched her hand into a fist.

"WAKE UP!"

"EEEEYAAHHHHHH!"

Luffy sat up and had a fist printed in his face and was twitching in pain. "What was that for Nami?" He exclaimed, and his nose was bleeding after the blow.

"Next time don't sleep in front of people's door!" She shouted angrily

"Well I was guarding your door while you were sleeping since you said you didn't want to be disturbed!" He yelled back.

"Who said that I need to be guard while I sleep?"

"But you said that you wanted to sleep right? So I stood outside of your door so I made sure you could sleep." For once, Luffy sounded a bit smart and Nami was surprised by it, but it cross Nami's mind; Why did he want to guard her? She wouldn't mind if Sanji would do that... but why Luffy? But then all of a sudden a certain someone's stomach growled loudly...

"I'm so hungry!~"

"Didn't you have lunch today?" Nami asked. Luffy shook his head slowly. Nami looked surprised. 'So he stood outside to make sure I didn't get disturbed and skipped lunch by doing that!' She thought. Nami felt bad for him and tried to find a way to repay him back.

"Tell you what, I'll make us some food." Luffy face instantly lit up and he quickly hugged Nami.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Luffy still hugged her tightly. Nami's cheek turned a bit red from the sudden hug from Luffy.

"Okay now, Luffy, you can let go of me." Nami gently pushed away Luffy. "Alright, let's go get some food." Nami said. Luffy nodded and followed Nami to the kitchen. Once inside, Nami turned on the kitchen light and walked over to the fridge.

"You won't mind a sandwich right?" Nami asked. Luffy replied by shaking his head. Nami smiled and grabbed bread and took the ingredients she needed. Nami brought them on the kitchen counter and prepared Luffy's sandwich. Luffy was eager to eat since he missed lunch and dinner now. "Nami!~ Hurry up!" He whined. But he was bonked by an incoming object to his head.

"Shut up or you won't have anything!" Luffy pouted and rested his head on the table and his arm lazily on the table as well, while Nami went back to preparing Luffy's sandwich. After a few more minutes she finally finished Luffy's sandwich. She took out a kitchen knife and cut the sandwich in half, diagonally then grab a plate from the kitchen cover and placed the sandwich on top of the plate. She brought the plate and placed it front of Luffy and sat beside him. He sat up with a grin on his face and took one half of the sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. He was about to grab the other half but looked back at Nami.

'Nami didn't eat anything today since she was asleep...' He thought, so he pushed the plate between them. Nami looked at Nami with a surprise expression. "Don't you want it?"

"I do, but you didn't eat anything today so... You can have it." He said. Nami smiled and picked up the sandwich.

"Thanks Luffy." Nami took a bite out of the sandwich. Luffy smiled back.

"By the way Nami, What's the code for the fridge?" Nami giggled a bit and shook her head in disbelief. Nami stood up as well and leaned forward to Luffy's ear and close enough to whisper. After she told him the code, a devious grin appeared on Luffy's mouth.

"Thanks Nami!" He hurried over to the fridge and unlocked it with the code that Nami told him and begun raiding the fridge. It wasn't long until he completely wiped out the fridge.

"Pwah!~ Man I'm full!" Luffy's stomach was stretched out from all the food he ate but instantly went back to his original form then a burp slip though his mouth.

"Well time for me to be the look-out. You wanna come with me?" Luffy asked. Nami nodded and followed Luffy out of the kitchen door. They walked downstairs, onto the grass deck and then climbed up the crow's nest. Once there they saw ridiculous large dumbbells on the walls and weights on the floor. Luffy and Nami sat on the couch by the crow's nest window. Luffy looked out of the window; The sky was now turning dark and the sun slowly went down in the horizon. Luffy's eyes were a bit heavy, again then letting out a yawn and he rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

"You're tired right?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded before yawning again.

"I'll get you a blanket." Nami got up from her seat and walked over to the hatch door, She opened it fully and made her way down on the crow's nest. Luffy rested his body on the couch while waiting for Nami with the blanket. After a couple minutes Nami climbed back up in the crow's nest and had a blanket in her hands. She walked towards Luffy and threw the blanket at him. He caught the blanket in mid air and wrap him self with the blanket.

"Hey Luffy."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks..." Luffy looked very confused. Nami just thanked him without him knowing what he did.

"What did I do?"

"Well... When you were standing out guard while sleep and gave that half sandwich even though you missed lunch and dinner... That was sweet, that's all." She said with a little blush. Luffy chuckled softly.

"Ah, that's nothing... I should be thanking you for the fridge combination." Luffy grinned. Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy yawn again and laid right back down on the couch with the Blanket on yop of him. Nami smiled a bit and ran her fingers thought his raven hair.

"Good night, Luffy."

But then Luffy slowly sat up and gave Nami a quick peck to her cheek. "Night, Nami." Luffy laid right back on the couch. Nami placed her hand on her cheek, which was now scarlet. Then a smirk came across her face.

"Idoit... You missed..." Nami pressed her lips on Luffy's and for a few moments, Nami parted from Luffy's lips. She ran her fingers through his hair one more time and then she head to the hatch door.

"Nami... Could you sleep with me?"

Nami giggled on how cute he sounded. "Sure, why not..." Nami walked back to Luffy and he made space so that Nami could lay down as well. She got on the couch and laid beside Luffy, while Luffy pulled the blanket over him and her up to their necks. They both cuddled up for more warmth and soon fell asleep together till tomorrow morning...

(A/N I gotta say I really like to write these type of story! It took me time to do this but hey I gotta say i'm really proud it went this well so yeah! Thanks again for all my reviewers in my last oneshot! And I want to say thanks for Yassaona-Chan for editing my story she really awesome =))

I'll see you next time on my multi-chapter story!

Himistu Sakka =)


End file.
